


Smack in the Middle

by RobinStories



Series: Uncontrolled Affection [1]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Based off of the first two episodes of the classic series: Robin is captured by the Riddler so he can use his own female sidekick to infiltrate the Batcave. However, when Riddler finally gets his hands on the Boy Wonder, things don't go quite as he planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Robin is 16
> 
> Please comment below and let me know what you think or what you'd like to see me write next!

The Riddler's plan was simple. In fact, it was so simple it seemed almost beneath his usual display of cunning and scheming. He'd been tangling with Batman for years now, but could never get the upper hand. That blasted Caped Crusader was always two steps ahead of him. And now that he's added the Boy Blunder to his arsenal, he's become even more of a threat to Gotham's criminal underworld. The Riddler hadn't tangled personally with the new sidekick yet, but the rash of arrests of his compatriots didn't put him at ease. 

However, it was only after much thought about the added dynamic to the now Dynamic Duo that he had hatched his brilliantly simple plan. He would lure the Duo to a club that Robin surely wouldn't be allowed to enter. Riddler had no idea who he was, in fact no criminal seemed to know where the boy came from, but he was definitely not an adult. Then, with Robin remaining alone outside, he'd capture him, make a mask of his face, and then send his villainous vixen, Molly, in disguise as Robin to infiltrate the Batcave. Then, once she's there, she can subdue the Bat, radio her position, and BAM! The Riddler would be in the famous cave and finally defeat the Caped Crusader. 

***

Dick was adopted formally by Bruce at age 12 after his parents died. At age 14, Dick had discovered the Batcave. Immediately he wanted to help Bruce bring justice to Gotham City. However, Bruce had been firm that there was no way Dick would be helping him for it was far too dangerous. Then, a near brush with death that could've been avoided with help led Bruce to rethink his position. He then told Dick that he had to wait until he was 16, that way he could drive on his own should the situation warrant it. Bruce was a vigilante, but there were some laws he wouldn't break. Dick had reluctantly agreed, but the ensuing two years allowed him to train vigorously with Bruce, learning the ins and outs of their gadgets and the cave itself. By the time Dick turned 16, he was a well-trained crimefighter. This meant that the day after his birthday on his first patrol, he came out swinging and showed Bruce that he was a worthy sidekick. Criminals were aghast at the brightly-colored figure now at the Dark Knight's side. Dick's childish brashness and bravado proved to be a good counterpoint to the more brooding and serious Batman. 

Bruce had allowed him to design his uniform himself. Dick had taken inspiration from his acrobat days, wanting as much flexibility as possible. Originally, he had designed his costume with no leg tights at all. However, Bruce, being ultimately modest, insisted on Dick covering his thin, toned legs. Flesh-colored tights were agreed upon and Dick decided that now that puberty had hit him, covering the hair on his legs, albeit not a huge amount, did make everything look a bit cleaner. 

When Dick was allowed to begin training, Bruce had also decided to pull him out of school. The idea was that in case Dick was ever captured and unmasked, he couldn't be tied back to Bruce in any easy way. Dick Grayson became a ghost. He never appeared with Bruce and apart from the official adoption documents, there was no connection between Dick and Bruce. 

The first three months had been a dream for Dick. Donning his uniform, riding in the Batmobile, delivering justice to the criminal underworld, getting to know Gordon and O'Hara, were just amazing. He'd also already developed a bit of a following from Gotham's female population. Whenever they pulled up somewhere, the girls would giggle and scream as Dick hopped out in his costume. He'd smile widely, showing his perfect white teeth, before jogging off behind Bruce who'd roll his eyes under his cowl. For a 16-year-old, Dick was good looking. He as 5'8 and weighed 135 pounds. His soft brown hair was always perfectly parted and straight. His skin was slightly tanned to match the color of his tights (he liked the idea it wasn't always obvious he was wearing them). And his frequent training sessions had allowed his body to develop. Now, he wasn't bulging by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, compared to Bruce and a lot of the henchmen they battled, he was pretty weak. However, for a boy his age, you could see the tone in his arms and legs, and when Dick looked at himself in the mirror wearing just his gym shorts, the faint outlines of a burgeoning six pack could be seen. In another few years, Dick knew he'd be well-defined.

As Dick and Bruce were enjoying their post-dinner coffee in the living room, a nod from Alfred indicated a call from the Commissioner. Moments later, Bruce and Dick slid down the poles into their famous Batcave and roared away. The call from Gordon indicated a tip that the Riddler's number 2, a fiendish woman named Molly, was spotted at a club downtown. The Duo had just started tracking the Riddler's recent movements and Dick was excited to finally go up against a supervillain. 

The Batmobile cruised down the alley to the entrance to club which was flanked by two burning torches and a canopy. 

"What's the Riddler's game? Hold up the patrons for money?" Robin asked.

"Undoubtedly. The new Discotek is a haven for high society," Batman responded.

As Robin went to open his side of the Batmobile, a large valet roughly closed the door before Robin could exit. Robin looked stunned.

"Sorry, Batman," the valet said. "I'm afraid the boy is underage." Robin got a bit heated and embarrassed at being called simply a "boy". He looked desperately at Batman, not wanting to miss out for something so trivial.

"It's the law," Batman said plainly. Robin's masked face fell. "Very odd," Batman did say, giving Robin hope there might be more to this that he could assist with. He was really chomping at the bit to do his part. "This could be a plot to separate us," Batman said.

"I can take care of myself, Batman," Robin said impetuously. The last thing he wanted was Batman thinking he needed him to babysit him. He was hoping to patrol on his own soon. "You go inside. I'll pull into the lot and watch from the Batscope," Robin said, hoping the reminder that Robin could drive now would lift him in Batman's eyes. 

"Alright," Batman said quickly as a valet opened his door and his bulging, caped body stepped out. Robin slid over to the driver's seat as Batman told the valet that Robin would take the Batmobile himself. Robin fired up the engine and pulled into a nearby parking space in the alleyway. He then raised the antenna so he could watch what was going on inside. 

As Batman entered very conspicuously, Molly immediately spotted him and nodded subtly to the bartender behind her who nodded even less conspicuously. As Batman worked through the smoke and dancing crowd, he saddled up to the bar next to Molly, ordering an orange juice. 

"Looking for a friend?" she asked, trying to look normal. Batman turned and smiled softly. After a brief exchange, his juice arrived and he quickly downed the drink as Molly led him onto the dance floor. 

The two began to dance in the crowd, Batman looking around as he did so, trying to spot the Riddler or anything out of the ordinary. Meanwhile, Robin continued to watch on the scope and was snapping his gloved fingers to the music with a smile on his face, losing himself in the moment and watching Batman's dance moves which weren't that bad. Then, all of a sudden, Batman wobbled and stumbled. There were some screams as he began staggering all over the dance floor. Something was wrong, but Robin couldn't tell what from the scope. Law be damned, he thought, and turned off the scope. He then lowered the anti-theft device which disguised the device as the starter button. 

Just then, the Riddler and a few goons emerged from the nearby sewer, obscured by other parked cars. As Robin prepared to leap out of the Batmobile, Riddler drew out his dart pistol and fired. It was a perfect shot, his dart imbedding itself in Robin's upper left arm. A yelp of pain escaped Robin's mouth as his right hand came around to grasp the dart. However, before he could pull it out, it began to take effect. He thought he could see the Riddler's crouched body behind a car, but his world blurred as he slid back into the passenger's seat, his masked eyes closed and his head lolling to the side, mouth slightly agape. 

Riddler leapt forward with glee, moving in a crouch towards the Batmobile as Molly and the bartender exited the club from the side. Batman was still stumbling around inside, the drugged orange juice blurring his senses. Riddler grabbed Robin's smooth face by his chin and turned his head towards him, making sure he was actually passed out. 

"Given it, I'll take the Batmobile too," Riddler said lowly with a wicked grin. 

"What about Molly and me?" the bartender asked.

"Down the manhole, stupid," Riddler said. He ran around to the driver's side and got in, his fingers waving about as he located the start button. However, when he pressed it, the anti-theft device was set off, causing a huge commotion. Cursing and unable to turn it off, he got out and screamed at his goons. "Quickly the kid! Grab the kid!" he said, gesturing them towards the Batmobile. Two goons rushed to the now-exploding car and opened the side door. Robin's lithe body fell out into their hands and one hoisted his small body over his shoulder and headed towards the manhole, Robin's gloved hands dangling behind him. Carefully they lowered the Boy Wonder down the hole and the whole gang followed, disappearing into the depths below. 

At the hideout, Robin's unconscious body was placed on a rolling cart and then transferred to a medical bed. Three straps were buckled over him to keep him secured, his hands trapped at his sides. Riddler removed his glove and ran his hand through Robin's hair, feeling the softness as he looked at Robin's smooth, masked face. He grinned widely as they made preparations for the mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman paced back and forth in the Batcave, his dark blue cape flowing behind him as his pace was very quick. His arms were crossed and he was breathing very hard and very quickly.

"Gone, no trace," he said. "I shouldn't have left him unattended!"

Alfred stood nearby, calm as ever.

"You suspected a trap, but Master Robin knew the danger. It's what he volunteered for," he said calmly. "Everything will be fine. You've tangled with the Riddler before and you know he's nefarious, but not filled with bloodlust like the Joker. We simply need to wait. Patience."

But Batman was having none of Alfred's sage advice. "His tracker should be working! We checked it the night before as we always do!"

"Perhaps he's too far underground?" Alfred remarked.

"That's it! They must be underground somewhere!" Batman shouted, pointing a gloved finger in the air triumphantly. He raced to the Batmobile and sped off into the night. He decided to begin active scanning above the main sewer areas in Gotham. Perhaps if the Batmobile was close enough, he could pick up the signal from his sidekick's utility belt. 

Meanwhile, far below the streets of Gotham in the Riddler's secret hideout, an older man worked at a small table. He was an expert mask-maker and molder. Riddler had hired him to make the mask of Robin's face. While he worked, the Riddler, clad in his green full-body tights, his purple mask now around his neck, nibbled at his index fingernail. He was staring at Robin who was still knocked out from the powerful drug contained within the dart Riddler had shot him with. Despite that, his lean body was secured with three straps, just in case. Riddler glanced over at the man who was stirring something. It was interesting, he mused, how money completely removes one's scruples. Normally, any citizen of Gotham who entered an underground hideout to find a masked teenager knocked out and strapped to a table and then asked to make a mask of his face would have been surprised. But this man simply got to work. That's what Riddler loved about ordinary people. They just want money. 

Riddler allowed his eyes to roam Robin's unconscious frame, admiring the slight muscles visible on his arms and his toned legs covered in flesh-colored tights. His flat stomach rose and fell gently and Riddler couldn't help but linger on the slight hump where his lean legs met. His lips were parted slightly and Riddler just wanted to thumb at them, but at this moment he held back. He was surprised at his attitude. He despised Batman. Well it was worse than that, but despised seemed the best way to describe it. Had Batman been lying in front of him instead of his young sidekick, he'd be dead. But there was something different about the boy. Something innocent that Riddler couldn't put his finger on. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the man working nearby at the table. 

"Almost ready," he said, stopping his work of stirring the material to glance over at Robin's still frame. "To get an accurate mold, we'll need to remove his mask." He said this matter-of-factly but Riddler was taken aback. "What's the matter?" the man asked.

Riddler smiled. "You don't understand, but that violates 'the code'," Riddler said. 

"There's a code?" the man asked, surprised. 

"Unofficial," Riddler said. "When a hero is helpless, you don't simply remove the mask. That's part of the fun. It's the same reason we put them in elaborate death traps instead of simply shooting them."

"Then...how would you defeat a hero?" the man asked, now very curious to the underpinnings of the hero/villain dynamic he'd never thought of. 

"Many ways. Your deathtrap could work. The hero gives up. The hero surrenders his mask. Or the hero puts you in jail. That's just how it works."

"Well," the man said plainly, "if you don't remove his mask, my mask won't work the way you want it to."

Riddler sighed. As the man stood up with the bowl of material in his hands, Riddler reached down carefully with his bare hands and slid Robin's mask off of his young face, revealing the face of Dick Grayson.

"Who is it?" the man asked, leaning over Riddler's shoulder. Riddler furrowed his brow as he studied the boy's features.

"I have no idea," Riddler said. "But no matter. Hurry up," he snapped. 

The man bustled to work, inserting two straws into Robin's nostrils so he could breathe and gently pushing his chin upward to close his mouth. Then he began to apply the material that would harden and form the perfect mask. Molly walked in and stood next to Riddler as the two watched the mask harden. Riddler spun Robin's black mask around on his index finger in boredom as it hardened.

Eventually, the mask was removed and Riddler politely replaced Robin's mask on his face. Molly and the mask maker went into the next room to assure a secure fit as Riddler returned to gazing at Robin's restrained, unconscious body. Then, rather startlingly, Riddler felt some heat and pressure in his own costume. Looking around quickly, he left the room to join Molly and the mask maker. 

As the maker fitted the mask to Molly and she donned the wig, Riddler stared in wide-eyed amazement. He then started cackling as he knew that even Batman would be fooled by the perfect nature of the mask. 

"Only one problem," Molly said, making the Riddler laugh more as he heard a feminine voice coming from Robin's face.

"Oh?" the Riddler said, composing himself.

Molly gestured to her maskless eyes and then to the rest of her body, which was covered in her normal clothes. Riddler's face changed to embarrassment as he realized that they hadn't made a mask or a costume for Molly to wear. He had been so focused on the mask and hair that it had slipped his mind. And he knew that the longer he went without contacting Batman to bait the trap, the more likely he might find them first. 

"I know where we could get what we need," Molly said, causing Riddler to giggle again at the sound of the voice with the wrong face. He then smiled and nodded as the two went back into the room where Robin's body lay still. The mask maker followed slowly, curious now more than anything. 

The two stood over the Boy Wonder and looked down at him. The Riddler then sized up Molly who appeared to be about the same height and size, despite Robin's slightly more muscular frame. Robin's waist and other features were still about the same as Molly's. They undid the straps and began their work. Molly unclipped the utility belt and slid it out from under him. Riddler removed each of the pixie boots, revealing his feet that were covered snuggly in the tights. The mask maker, now invested fully apparently, unclasped the golden cape and pulled it out from underneath Robin. Riddler didn't care as the extra help was welcome. Then Molly pulled up Robin by his shoulders so he was sitting up. His body slumped forward slightly and his head sunk into his chest. Riddler removed his gloves as his arms flopped slightly forward and the mask maker unzipped the back of his red vest. Molly laid him carefully back down and pulled his vest off from the front. She then pulled him back up into a sitting position and the mask maker grabbed the sides of Robin's green shirt and pulled it out from his briefs into which it was tucked. Robin's arms moved upward naturally before flopping back down as the shirt was removed. Molly then laid him down again. Staring at his smooth chest and stomach, she couldn't help but gently run her hands over his pecs and faint abs.

"Now, now, my dear, not now," Riddler said, ignoring the feeling returning to his crotch. The mask maker then slid off Robin's mask again. Riddler then slowly reached up and grabbed the waistband of Robin's briefs. He hesitated. This went against everything in 'the code' but was the only way for his plan to work. Apologizing in his head to the sidekick he didn't know, he pulled the briefs down and off of Robin's legs, leaving him wearing only flesh-colored tights. They were slightly transparent, as his soft cock and pubic hair could be seen easily through the tights. 

The mask maker stared and began to get hard as well, the older man indulging in his desires. When he agreed to the job, he didn't know what it was for. When he saw Robin's body, he hid his excitement. He had encountered the Dynamic Duo two months ago, barely a month after Robin's first appearance. He had been a bystander as the Duo took down a gang in a busy street. He had watched Robin get overpowered a few times before finding his rhythm and helping Batman to defeat the gang. He'd been struck by his boyish beauty and as a man secretly attracted to younger boys, Robin was the epitome of his fantasies. As fate would have it, he's now here to see the boy hero fully unclothed. Riddler noticed the bulge in the older man's pants but chose to ignore it. His own was now clearly outlined in his green tights. Molly glanced over and smiled. 

"Now, now, my dear, now now," she said, echoing Riddler's own words. He smiled and grabbed the waistband of the tights and pulled them off. Robin's soft cock and balls were now exposed, the circumcised head just begging to be touched. It lay perfectly over his smooth balls and was forested by a neat patch of hair. His thighs were mostly smooth with faint traces of hair beginning to show. His lower legs had slightly more hair, showing that whoever this boy was, he was in the middle of puberty. Shaking off the distraction of Robin's now-naked body, the Riddler quickly secured the three straps again and rushed Molly into the next room to don the costume. 

As she did so, Riddler looked over at the mask maker who was still staring at Robin's fully naked and maskless body. His work pants had a clear tent.

"So now I know why you accepted the job," Riddler said.

The man smiled and looked over at him. "A job's a job. But when I saw who the subject was, I must say I was pleased. It's been my burden to bear, having the attractions I have and not being able to act upon them," he said, looking away and back to Robin as he spoke. Riddler, too, looked back at Robin. "And it appears we share something in common?"

Riddler's face turned into a glare. "I don't know what you're talking about?" he snapped. "You best watch yourself. This is pure business to get the Bat and finally take him out." 

"Of course. I'm sorry to have implied otherwise," the old man said, his wrinkled face forming a small smile of apology. 

The two were then beckoned by a call from the other end of the room where Molly stood in the doorway. Their jaws dropped as they beheld Robin the Boy Wonder standing before them, smiling broadly. The Riddler looked back at Robin's naked body and then back to Molly. His evil cackle returned as the two were indistinguishable. 

"Ooooooooo perfect!" he said, clenching a fist high in triumph. 

"Boss!" came the voice of one of his goons from another room. He walked out into the main area, glanced at Robin's naked body, glanced at Molly, then to the Riddler, seemingly unphased by the absurdity of the sight. "Our lookouts say that Batman is cruising in the Batmobile scanning the sewers for Robin's tracking device. If he gets close enough, he'll pick it up even through the thick ceilings and walls!"

"Perfect!" the Riddler said again in triumph. "My dear, we'll move through the sewer as Batman tracks us and lead him far away from here. Then, at the perfect spot, you'll emerge! Just point to your throat like you can't speak. He'll assume you escaped but the drug had a side effect. He'll take you back to the cave and you know what to do!" 

Molly grinned in her disguise and the two headed for the exit as the goon walked back out of the room. 

"Sir, if I may?" the mask maker said as they were leaving. Riddler turned abruptly. 

"What? Hurry up what is it?" Riddler said, his eyes wide.

"In lieu of the cash payment, may I simply have some time alone with, um, him?" he asked softly, pointing at the unconscious hero. 

Riddler's face twisted a bit thinking about the old man and what that meant. However, despite his reaction, he had no affection for the Boy Blunder and didn't really care what happened to him. "There's still several hours of the drug in his system. Just leave him as you found him," Riddler said as the two left the hideout. 

Above ground, Batman picked up a signal and punched his fist in the air. It was too deep for communication, but he could track it and it looked to be moving quickly. 

"Excellent!" he said. "He must have found a way to escape! Don't worry, Robin, I'm coming!" he said as he gunned the Batmobile.

Below ground, the medical table that had been in the main room had been quietly moved into a side room and the door closed. The mask maker had removed the straps from Robin's unconscious body and began to remove his own clothing...


	3. Chapter 3

The mask maker disrobed in the private room he had moved Robin's unconscious naked body into. His short, pale, overweight, wrinkled frame was in stark contrast to the smooth, toned, and slightly tanned body of the Boy Wonder who lay helpless on the table before the lecherous old man. He didn't say a word as he put his hands on the sides of Robin's neck, running them down and out across Robin's shoulders, feeling the tightness of the muscle beneath, the smoothness of the skin. He noted that despite the boy's work as a crimefighter, his skin hadn't been roughened yet. From his shoulders the man's hands moved slightly down and inward, feeling the small protrusions of Robin's developing pectoral muscles. The shape of them was perfect, each serving as a vehicle in the man's eyes to the pert nipples, no doubt already sticking out from the slight chill. He tweaked each between his thumb and forefinger, wishing slightly that Robin was awake so he could hear the soft moans he imagined might escape. He'd never been able to fully indulge in his fantasies with younger men, but he knew from a little experience how sensitive a teenage boy's nipples really were. It often surprised them. 

His hands drifted back out to Robin's upper arms, which he squeezed softly and again marveled at the burgeoning muscles underneath. His forearms were lightly haired and yet smooth as silk as he ran Robin's limp fingers delicately through his own. Returning his attention to Robin's slowly rising and falling midsection, he playfully and slowly traced the abdominal muscles that were just beginning to show. He knew one day these would be much more chiseled, but today, he enjoyed the still soft skin that covered them. He traced Robin's navel with his finger before leaning over and sticking his tongue directly into it. He savored the taste as he stood upright again. 

Saving the ultimate prize for last, he turned his attention to Robin's smooth thighs. Laying down, the muscles beneath could hardly be seen, but certainly felt and squeezed which they soon were. His skin was still incredibly soft as the man's hands rounded Robin's kneecaps and trailed down his lightly haired lower legs, giving each calf a little squeeze. As his hands reached Robin's feet, he gave each foot the attention of two hands. One hand on top and one running up the sole, he fingered each toe carefully and nodded appreciatively at Robin's attention to detail when it came to trimming his nails.

Side-stepping back to the center of the table, the old mask maker gently lifted Robin's flaccid, circumcised penis in his left hand while cupping his smooth balls in his right. He kept the shaft separate as he rolled the full testicles around in his hand. They seemed a bit small but in proportion. When he released both the shaft and balls, he noticed the shaft was slightly erect. He grinned. Even though completely knocked out, Robin's libido wasn't. He was sure the boy wouldn't be getting aroused if he was awake, but that didn't matter. Leaning over eagerly, the old man took Robin's semi-erect cock into his wet mouth. He easily enveloped the entirety of it, his nose now in Robin's small bush of pubic hair. The man ran his tongue all around it, relishing the taste of Robin's purity. He felt it continue to get hard as he began moving back and forth, sucking the Boy Wonder's cock and forcing his arousal while he was unconscious. He pulled off completely and looked it, sticking straight up in the air. It looked to be between 5 and 6 inches, not bad for a boy his age, which he guessed to be 15 or 16. 

He crawled onto the table, separating Robin's legs, and knelt between them. He again dove onto Robin's now-hard cock and continued to give him a proper blow job. His hands ran up and down Robin's torso as he did so, wishing desperately now to hear a moan, but Robin's maskless face was completely silent. He felt Robin's heartbeat increase as well as his breathing. He knew he was close but didn't want him to finish just yet. Leaving his cock for the moment, the old man got off the table and pulled Robin to the edge. As his legs dangled off the side, the man put them on his shoulders and spread Robin's smooth, pert cheeks. He saw the virginal hole, smooth and inviting. He put his tongue around it and began to lick in small circles before pushing in with his tongue. The sensation was unbelievable. His own cock was leaking but he didn't want to fuck the boy. There was something pure and innocent about him, and despite him eating him out, the fact that he remains unpenetrated will keep him innocent, even if he was unconscious when it happened. 

However, he was sure that Robin, being a teenaged boy, had masturbated probably a million times by now, and so with Robin's legs still over his shoulders, he returned his attention to Robin's leaking cock and quickly finished him off. He swallowed every drop that Robin shot into his willing mouth. The feeling of Robin's taught, young body shuddering but remaining silent was enough for the old man to shoot his load without even touching his cock. 

After he recovered, he pulled Robin back onto the table fully and re-secured the straps. He made sure his body was as immaculate as it was before. Then, donning his clothes, he pushed the table back into the main area and slipped out the entrance of the hideout, the taste of the Boy Wonder still in his mouth. 

"Our little secret," he whispered as he walked away, smiling to himself. He'd never look at Robin the same way again.

***

Meanwhile, Riddler and Molly, who was disguised perfectly as Robin, made their way to a sewer exit. Riddler's goon had radioed saying that Batman was directly above. Riddler high-fived Molly who screwed up her face in a look of exhaustion and desperation, and plunged out of the sewer. Riddler watched from a distance as Batman swooped in and cradled Molly in his arms, trying to get her to speak. Molly pointed to her throat and Batman helped her to the Batmobile and sped off, no doubt to the cave. Now it was time to simply wait for her to radio in her success. 

Riddler hurried back to the hideout and found Robin's body still unconscious and the mask maker nowhere to be found. Subtly, Riddler examined Robin's mouth, cock, and anus, but found nothing that would indicate that he had been abused by the old man. 

"Wow. Didn't expect that," Riddler said to himself. He had no idea how long it would take for Molly to complete the mission, but as he stared at Robin's naked body, he felt the heat in his loins again. Without thinking, he lunged in and wrapped Robin's lips with his own, taking the sidekick in a deep kiss, his tongue easily parting Robin's lips and swimming around in his young mouth. Then, just as suddenly, he withdrew. His cock was rock hard, but he had no idea where the attraction was coming from. He looked around but there was no one else to be seen. His goons were still in the other room monitoring the radio. Riddler looked at Robin's flaccid cock and bit his lower lip. He couldn't. He wouldn't. This went against everything. How was this boy doing this to him? How was he creating these almost primal feelings inside a villain like himself. He should want to gut the kid, not fuck him. He rested a bare hand on Robin's stomach, feeling the muscle and the slow rising and falling of the chest, but then heard the sound of his goon. 

"We lost the signal," he said. "It's completely gone!"

"Impossible!" Riddler said, running in. Sure enough, he saw the history and the signal suddenly gave out. Something must have happened. "Let's just keep waiting until we hear something."

Riddler returned to the main room and began pacing furiously, occasionally stealing glances at Robin's naked, unconscious form. The drug would be wearing off soon and he wasn't sure how to deal with the boy when he woke up naked and with no mask. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out two canisters, one containing knockout gas and the other containing a gas that woke you up. Just as he grabbed them, he heard soft groaning and moaning from Robin. He looked over and saw his head rolling from side to side and his muscles tensing slightly as he tried to move but was strapped down. Frantically, Riddler crossed the room and just as Robin's eyes opened and saw the Riddler standing over him, Riddler gassed him and knocked him back out. However, this gas didn't last very long. 

Biting his nails slightly now, Riddler was startled by a blast at the entrance to the hideout. 

"Riddler! Your game is up!" came the dark and frantic voice of Batman. The goons came spilling out of the radio room and toward the secret back entrance. Batman burst into the main room and saw Riddler standing, looking shocked, next to his sidekick who was naked and knocked out. Batman's eyes flared with rage the likes of which Riddler had never seen. Thinking quickly, Riddler pulled a small pellet from his waistband and threw it at the ground. Batman held up his cape to shield his eyes from the blast, but it was enough for Riddler to get to the other side of the room and seal the transparent door. Batman rushed to the door as Riddler laughed from the other side.

"Sorry Batman! No capture today!" he said, laughing maniacally. 

"Riddler you fiend! What have you done to Robin?!" Batman screamed. His anger was so vivid and powerful that Riddler was actually frightened. 

"Batman," he said, lowering his tone and holding his hands up. "I know you don't trust me, but you know I honor the code. The problem was that I needed a costume for my plan and we didn't have one and he did. I swear I did nothing else to him. If you don't believe me, you can ask him when he wakes up or use the other can over there to speed up the process," Riddler said. He was sure the mask maker did something, but apart from kiss him, Riddler wasn't lying. 

Batman's face loosened a bit as he stared at the villain through the glass. "I'm sorry to say that Molly didn't make it. She fell in the Atomic Pile when I discovered she was a fake. I tried to save her, but I couldn't do anything," Batman said. Riddler's face contorted in rage. Now he wished he had done something to the stupid Boy Wonder. 

"You save everyone except those you hate," Riddler said through gritted teeth. "Mark my words, Batman: this isn't over." Riddler then turned quickly and ran out the exit with his goons. Batman immediately turned around and ran to Robin who was still unconscious. He mulled over the situation and decided it would be better for Robin to wake up in a safer setting. He unstrapped him from the table and easily cradled his naked body in his arms. 

Some time later, Dick awoke in his own bed. He saw Bruce on one side and Alfred on the other, pouring tea into a mug. Dick had his pajamas on and there was sun pouring in through the window. 

"Morning," Bruce said with a smile.

"What happened?" Dick asked, sipping the hot tea.

"You were captured by the Riddler and his gang. They used your face to make a mask and disguised Molly as you in an attempt to infiltrate the Batcave. I spotted an imperfection which allowed me to squash their attempt. Molly confessed to the location of the hideout before she tried to escape and fell in the Atomic Pile. I found you, unconscious, in Riddler's hideout but he escaped. Do you remember anything?" Bruce asked, leaning in. 

Dick closed his eyes as he sipped some more tea. Then he shook his head slowly side to side. "No. Nothing after getting hit with the dart at the club," he lied.

"That makes sense," Bruce said. "Rest up. Riddler is still out there and he's not alone. I need Robin at my side as soon as possible," Bruce said, patting Dick's shoulder as he and Alfred left the room. 

As the door closed, Dick sighed. He didn't want to tell Bruce or Alfred what he remembers. It's all blurry anyway and he's not sure what to make of it, but whether it was just a dream or reality, it wasn't good. After the dart hit him, Dick felt like he was asleep. He began to have bizarre dreams that were pretty sketchy and hard to remember. Except for one. He was in bed, naked, and a mysterious figure began to pleasure his body. It felt so good as if it was real. Dick's had wet dreams before but normally when he climaxed he woke up. This time he didn't. The feelings were so intense that he thought he was awake at the time. Then, he saw the Riddler's face briefly looking down at him while he was in bed and that's when he knew that it must have been the Riddler who was the mysterious figure who sucked his cock, licked his ass, and french kissed him. But why was he having dreams about the Riddler?

Dick put his tea down and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired, he just wanted to. He saw the Riddler, covered from head to toe in those green tights, darker green around his waist like briefs. That chiseled jaw and purple mask. The short hair and lean muscles. Of all the villains they faced apart from Catwoman, he was the most in shape. As Dick thought about the villain, he noticed his cock hardening. He quickly opened his eyes and his face went red, despite being alone. He didn't know where those thoughts came from, but he'd have to push them away or else the next time he faced the Riddler, it might not go so well...


End file.
